Surmontons ça ensemble
by NikkiHeart666
Summary: Pour lire cette fic, il est impératif d'avoir vu les 4 premières saisons! Elizabeth/Neal Rated M par la suite!


**Bonjour! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction en cours d'écriture, je posterai de manière totalement aléatoire, en fonction de l'avancée des chapitres écrits. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Elizabeth ouvre les yeux. Elle est réveillée par le soleil perçant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle roule dans les couvertures et tombe nez à nez avec Satchmo. Depuis que Peter n'est plus là, il a le droit de grimper sur le lit la nuit.

Voilà maintenant six mois qu'elle rend quotidiennement visite à Peter. Même si tout le monde pense qu'elle tient le choc, au fond d'elle, elle est toujours dévastée. Elle tente de faire bonne figure la journée et le soir seule dans sa chambre, elle déverse ses larmes. Elle se lève et fait rapidement le lit avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Elle passe un gant humide sur son visage. Elle a les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle prend le flacon de solution pour yeux irrités et déverse comme chaque matin quelques gouttes dans chaque œil. Elle passe ses vêtements de survêtements et elle descend dans la cuisine. Elle est étonnée de retrouver la vaisselle de la veille rangée et le petit déjeuné préparé. Satchmo n'a pas été mis de côté, il est tout content de retrouver sa gamelle pleine de nouvelles croquettes et profite des caresses prodiguées par Mozzie. Neal se retourne et fait face à Elizabeth avec une tasse de café fumant dans les mains. Il lui tend la tasse et en prépare deux autres.

-Bonjour Elizabeth, lui dit joyeusement Mozzie.

-Petite nuit, lui demande Neal en remarquant ses traits tirés.

-Faites-moi penser à changer les serrures prochainement. Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Ca ne se voit pas, lance Mozzie, on a préparé le petit dej' ! Allez, installe-toi, ajoute-il en tirant une des quatre chaises, goûte mon pain perdu !

Ils s'installent tous les trois autour de la table richement garnies et dégustent le repas préparé par Neal et Mozzie. Ce dernier arrive à arracher un sourire à Elizabeth avec ses propos farfelus. Pendant le repas, Neal reçoit un coup de téléphone de Diana. Il doit se rendre dans les locaux du FBI pour donner un coup de main dans une affaire de vol. Il raccroche et termine son café cul sec. Il dit au revoir à Elizabeth et à Mozzie et s'en va au bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Mozzie aide Elizabeth à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Il se propose ensuite pour aller promener Satchmo. Elle profite du fait d'être seule pour s'habiller et plancher sur un menu pour un mariage. Les allergies de la mariée lui donnent du fil à retordre. Elle a déjà une proposition de menu à lui faire, il ne lui reste plus qu'à en trouver trois autres ! Elle laisse échapper un bâillement quand Mozzie rentre avec le chien.

-Il faut dormir la nuit.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-J'admets.

Mozzie n'a pas le temps de poursuivre, son téléphone sonne dans sa poche. Il répond directement en voyant le numéro de Neal s'afficher.

-Vous avez besoin de mes connaissances, c'est ça ? …Mais ? Et puis quoi encore ? …DES COMBINAISONS EN LATEX ?! Mais pour quoi faire ? …Bon, d'accord, je vous trouve ça… Autre chose ? A part du lubrifiant bien entendu… Neal, tu devrais savoir que sans lubrifiant, c'est avec un chausse-pied et beaucoup de mal que tu vas mettre cette combinaison… Bon, quand tu te seras décidé, rappelle-moi.

Il se retourne pour faire face à Elizabeth, qui le regarde, abasourdie. Elle hésite entre éclater de rire à cause de la bizarrerie de la situation ou alors demander pourquoi Neal à besoin de ça, mais, pour cette solution, elle ira vomir avant, ou après.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Mozzie en voyant les yeux d'Elizabeth. Neal va être complice d'un cambriolage à la banque centrale et pour ça… son complice, Mozzie mime de gros guillemets avec ses doigts, lui a demandé de s'en procurer.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, lui répond Elizabeth, qui tente de se replonger dans ses menus.

-Je vais te laisser, je vais aller me préparer mentalement pour lui trouver ses combinaisons.

-Bon courage Mozzie, et encore merci pour le petit déjeuner !

-Allez, ciao.

Quand Mozzie referme la porte derrière lui, Elizabeth retrouve enfin le calme qu'elle désire depuis qu'elle s'est levée. Elle a besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Elle se l'avoue, depuis que Peter n'est plus là, elle s'est plongée à corps perdu dans son travail et enchaine mariage sur mariage depuis le mois de mai. Elle est fatiguée, autant physiquement que moralement. Depuis quelques temps, elle a l'impression de devenir asociale, même si elle rencontre des gens à son travail et Neal et les autres sont là pour elle. Elle ressent le besoin de prendre du recul, de respirer, mais elle ne le fait pas, pour Peter, qui a besoin d'elle, bloqué dans sa cellule pour encore un long moment. Elle regarde sa montre, elle devrait déjà y être. Elle termine de rédiger les accompagnements pour le menu et elle se prépare pour rendre visite à son mari. Elle se maquille tranquillement et rentabilise son mascara waterproof. Elle enfile ses ballerines et monte dans sa voiture. Elle met le cap sur le centre pénitencier de Rikers Island. Elle traverse le pont _Francis R. Buono Memorial Bridge, _pratiquement désert. Elle déteste cet endroit. Elle est entourée par l'eau et elle ose à peine détourner le regard de la route. Elle rejoint rapidement l'île, grâce à la circulation non existante. Elle rejoint l'aile est du centre pénitencier et elle se gare sur l'immense parking. Elle se présente dans le sas pour obtenir un pass visiteur et après avoir été fouillée, elle se dirige vers la sorte d'accueil qui aiguille les gens vers les différents parloirs. Elle s'installe à la table numéro quatre qui lui est attribuée. Elle regarde ses mains, mal à l'aise. Elle entend le grésillement caractéristique de la porte coulissante en métal à l'arrière de la salle derrière la vitre en face d'elle. Elle observe son mari avancer vers elle dans sa tenue orange. Il s'assoit et ils prennent simultanément le gros combiné noir pour entendre la voix de l'autre.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée… Ca va ?

-Et toi, tu as l'air blazé. Ca va, ça va, et toi ?

-J'ai connu mieux.

Rapidement, Elizabeth ne sait plus quoi dire. Elle regarde du coin de l'œil le gardien dans l'angle de la pièce. Peter appuie sa main sur la paroi vitrée, Elizabeth l'imite, sa petite paume contre celle de son homme.

-Tu me manques, lui dit-il simplement. Dans quelques semaines, j'aurai le droit de te voir une fois par semaine pendant deux heures.

-J'ai hâte.

-Moi aussi. Neal tient toujours sa promesse ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oui, il veille toujours sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui et Mozzie sont très souvent à la maison. Il a moins le temps de venir en ce moment, il est sous couverture pour Callaway, dit-elle en crachant le prénom de cette pétasse.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.

-Ca se voit tant que ça, lui demande-t-elle, amusée.

-Un peu, rien qu'un petit peu !

-Je lui dirai de passer te voir… quand il en aura fini avec sa combinaison en latex. Mozzie était outré de devoir lui en dégoter deux. Tu sais pourquoi il en a besoin.

-Tu sais sur quoi il travail ?

-Une histoire de cambriolage, une banque, ou une bijouterie je crois.

-Le connaissant, il ne va pas en mettre. Ce sera sûrement pour ceux qu'ils doivent arrêter. Le seul endroit qui mène à la salle des coffres et souvent le circuit d'aération. C'est étroit, alors il leur faut sûrement ça pour s'y glisser et y avancer sans problème et rapidement.

-Me voilà rassurée, depuis que Mozzie est parti, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever l'image de Neal en combinaison de latex, c'est affreux !

-Maintenant, tu dormiras tranquille, plaisante Peter.

Après trente minutes de discussion, l'alarme grésille à nouveau et un gardien entre dans la pièce pour ramener Peter à sa cellule. Lui et Elizabeth se disent au revoir et il retourne dans ses quartiers. Elizabeth, elle rebrousse chemin jusqu'à l'accueil où elle dépose son badge et elle est à nouveau fouillée à la sortie. Elle reprend le volant et se dirige sur Manhattan. En garant sa voiture, elle remarque Neal devant sa maison, qui lui propose d'aller se balader à Central Park. En chemin, elle ne s'attend pas à croiser les deux hommes avec qui il est sous couverture. Neal est sur ses gardes, il l'a promis à Peter, et il sait que ses deux individus ne plaisante pas.

-Nick ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tu ne devais pas nous fournir nos tenues ?

-Mon fournisseur me les donnera ce soir, vous inquiétez pas les gars.

-Elle est mignonne ta copine, dit le second. Tu nous la présentes ?

-Les mecs, voici Elizabeth, ma petite amie.

-Petite amie, petite amie, arrête de faire le raffiné, on sait que tu dois adorer la prendre par tous les bouts, avec son petit cul de salope.

-Hé, je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, dit-il, hargneux.

-Oh, ça va ! Si on a plus le droit de rigoler…

-Fais gaffe Jeff ! Je vous amène les combi ce soir. Allez viens Elizabeth, on s'en va.

-Hé ! Mais vous n'allez pas vous en aller sans un baiser !

Neal a senti que ce moment allait arriver. Il regarde Elizabeth qui semble plus apeurée par les deux hommes que de devoir embrasser Neal. Elle sent la main de Neal presser la sienne pour lui donner un peu de courage. Il la regarde avec des yeux calmes, pour tenter de la rassurer.

-Allez, allez, on attend !

-Tom, la ferme, lui dit Neal avant de prendre en coupe le visage d'Elizabeth.

Neal approche son visage de celui d'Elizabeth. Elle retient son souffle et elle se sent pousser des ailes quand Neal pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle est littéralement transportée par la douceur de ses lèvres. Depuis six mois maintenant, elle se sent revivre et le tout, grâce à un simple baiser de Neal. Elle redescend très rapidement sur terre, se rendant compte qu'il s'agit juste d'une couverture. Elle entend les deux hommes rire et s'éloigner d'eux. Neal sépare leurs lèvres et s'excuse immédiatement auprès d'Elizabeth, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, il est désolé de l'avoir exposé avec lui dans sa couverture.

Ce que Neal ne sait pas, c'est qu'après s'être retournée maintes fois dans son lit avant de s'endormir, Elizabeth aurait voulu que ce baiser en soit un vrai.


End file.
